Supernatural story
by Sallywinchester1989
Summary: Sam and Dean are kids in this version there dad goes on a hunt and Sam has a vision that comes true , Sam ends up in hopital because a man strangled him and he has a seizure . Sam and Dean try to figure out what is happening to Sam.


Supernatural

Sam is 14

Dean is18

breathing deep and rapid Sam was trying his hardest to out run a hooded figure who had been chasing him for a couple of minutes , Sam was in the store getting some soda when he noticed a man had been following him around . Sam paid for the soda and left but the man was still walking behind him when he left the shop. Sam kept peering behind him to see that the man was still there , gradually waking faster , the walk turned into a run then the run turned into a sprint. He felt like he was running forever but Sam was now sure he had now out run the figure he came to a sudden halt and quickly whipped his head around to try and see were he had gone . He was breathing still very heavy and his heart racing so fast he felt as if it was going to pop out of his chest. Sam suddenly got really light headed and tried to slow his breathing but it was to late Sam felt his body go limp and freezing cold sweat was now running down his forand tried to stop the evil but you but the Demon through him back against the wall and then slid downehead and soaking his long shaggy fringe but before Sam had hit the floor he woke up , dean violently shaking his little brother with the most horrified look on his face .

"Dean what happened "Sam said the ,sweat was still pouring and his heart still racing .

"I dunno I was asleep when I heard you screaming , I ran over here and I dunno it looked like you were having a fit or something . You were screaming a.. And you were kicking and shacking . What happened was it a nightmare ? About what? "

Sam thought for a second but lied to his brother and simply said I "can't remember ".

Sam new what he was dreaming about , he had the Same dream the night before and the night before that , each time getting more vivid seeming more real . Dean stroked his brothers over grown hair out of his face and pulled the covers back onto the bed and over Sam .

Dean got back into bed and slid straight back so sleep but Sam laid the for what seemed like hours wondering why he kept having this dream.

" Wacky wacky sammy " Dean said loudly from across the other side of the Room. Sam felt like he'd just fell back to sleep when dean woke him up .The radio was playing deans 'heart song' he called it ,Metallica . Dean was sitting on a chair next to the radio doing up his laces when he jammed the music up . Sam sat up to the sudden noise and gave dean a smug look .

"So dean , any word from dad?"

"Um yeah he called about a half an hour ago , you were still in Lala land , and said he would be a few more days ,the vampires got to Bobby and now he gone and got himself a Broken arm so dad has called out more hunters but they will be fine don't worry . Yah hungry ?"

Sam shrugged and got out of bed to get dressed .

Dean pulled into the gas station and hopped out of the car and picked up the pump " hey Sam go pay for the gas " sam huffed then snatched the money out of deans hand and ran to the till . It was pouring down and the wind was crazy . As Sam ran back out of the gas n' sip ,dean was sat in the drivers seat laughing at Sam's face

"What wrong tooth fairly worried your hair will get wet " dean teased as Sam screwed up his face and threw himself into the car . " ha funny dean " Sam's voice said dripping with sarcasm . "Right were is the nearest place that sells burgers , I'm starving " .

Later that night Sam and dean were back in the motel room dean broadly slumped back into a arm chair flicking though the TV , Sam was sitting on his bed thinking about why this man would be chasing him , who was this man ? "Sam ... Sam dean said snapping Sam out of what looked like a trance dads asking if you know we're he put that silver box with the rock salt bullets in , he said they stumbled onto another case in town " "umm no , wait yeah it's right at the back of Bobby's truck in the black duffle bag" dean stated texting that back to his dad when he heard a loud bag , followed by a flash that lit up the whole room ."wow" winced Sam " the weather man ,it's June !"

Sam again felt like he was running forever but Sam was now sure he had now out run the figure he came to a sudden halt and quickly whipped his head around to try and see were he had gone . He was breathing still very heavy and his heart racing so fast he felt as if it was going to pop out of his chest. Sam suddenly got really light headed and tried to slow his breathing but it was to late Sam felt his body go limp and freezing cold sweat was now running down his forehead and soaking his long shaggy fringe *CRASH* it must have been more lightning ,Sam jumped out of his skin realising he must have fell asleep .he looked around and dean wasn't there ."dean , DEAN "Sam quickly got out of bed and ran to the Bath room "dean "he said more quietly he peaked around the door incase he was in the shower but no dean in sight Sam pushed open the door wide and ran to pull back the shower certain to hopefully reveal dean but he wasn't there .

Sam ran to the door and swung it open to find the impala was gone . Sam wrestled to get the door closed again and pulled his cell from under his pillow , he was about to ring dean when there was a message saying ' Sam , if u wake up just gone to get a beer at the store be back soon.' Sam's heart slowed down now . Sam texted back ' I'm coming to the store now to get a soda seen as you never get me the right one ,so just wait there for me .' Sam dropped his phone onto the bed and grabbed his grubby jacket and put on his boots , left the motel room and locked the door behind him . He didn't realise but the message didn't sent he had no service because of the weather. Sam got to the store that was only a couple of blocks from the motel and saw the impala was outside . He went in toward the refrigerators and pick up the soda he wanted. Looking around to find dean . he noticed a man behind the shelf , dodgy looking with his hood up but Sam ignored the familiar scene and trooped of to find dean . He couldn't find dean so he just paid for the drink and went out side to find the impala but it was gone ." Dam it dean read your freaking texts for once " Sam turned his head and saw the hooded figure again .

Sam ignored the repeating Déjà vu and carried on walking . He turned his head again to find the man was speeding up behind him and he broke into a run then into a sprint Sam knew he saw this before and carried on sprinting up the road his long skinny legs taking him as fast as he could go. Sam looked behind him again and didn't see the man so he stopped his heart pumping nineteen to the dozen and suddenly he felt very light headed .

Dean walked into the motel with the spear key and instantly realised Sam wasn't there he ran around the place but no sign of his younger brother he picked up Sam's cell to discover the unsent message ,dean ran back out side and jumped back into the impala . Half way down the road he saw some commotion on the side walk , as had to stop because of the traffic he soon saw through the people that it was Sam laying on the floor . Dean pulled his car onto the side and jumped out .

"SAMMY ! move its my brother , sammy ! What happened ? "Dean asked his heart racing ." What happened "dean said louder because no one said anything . "I don't know said a woman I was just walking up the street and saw him ,I called a ambulance it is on its way ". Dean sat on the floor and pulled Sam up onto his knees "Sam wake up ,Sam " when all the sudden Sam tightly gripped deans top and started shacking , violently shacking , his head whacking against dean legs and his eyes disappeared and were completely white , his lips were like a bruising colour blue . Sam's legs kicking and his arms were limp but shock like there was no tomorrow "oh shit Sam ,SAMMY " dean shouted completely scared out of his wits . "He's having a seizure " someone in the crowed shouted and dean tried to get Sam's hand off his top because he was shacking dean as well dean had to try and move his face out of the way as Sam's other hand and looked like he was slapping thin air , dean did try and hold it down but he just shock out of deans hand. "Come one were is the dam ambulance" dean shouted in despair " someone call them again please help my brother" . Just seconds later dean saw the bright lights and heard the distinctive noise of it . The paramedics cleared everyone away except for dean . " please what's happening to my brother" "please calm down said the man ", what's you name ? "Dean and this is Sam." Ok is Sam an epileptic " " what no " said dean confused and worried still being shock by Sam .the team of men came out of the back of the ambulance with a stretcher and a duffle bag . "Right dean on the count of three you stand up ok . One. Two . Three. "The paramedic pulled Sam of dean and they slipped the stretcher under him , dean was helplessly stood there wile his now completely white brother was fitting . The stretcher was now on feet and the man had to strap Sam's arms and legs down to stop him hurting himself he checked his vitals as best he could and Sam slowed down . The shacking stopped and Sam's eyes rolled back down out of his head and slid shut .they put him in the back of the ambulance and dean tried to get in to but they said there was no room . Dean ran back and got into the impala and tailed the ambulance back to the hospital .they rushed Sam into a unit to be examined when dean came busting in he ran to the reception and shouted "were is he were did they take him "."calm down "said the receptionist . "Who ? ""My brother he was brought in an ambulance he had a fit or something !" Second door on the left " dean never ran so fast to him and pushed open the door "sammy" he said "is he ok what happened?" " we're not sure just yet we will have to run some tests to determine that " oh sammy what happened " dean said to his Unconscious brother who was as white as paper . Dean got barged out of the way and Sam got taken to the tests room . Dean was to busy trying to follow Sam that he didn't realise a man in a white coat was stopping him going out the door" hi I'm doctor Nicholas I have been assigned to look after Sam , I have been told you are his brother ,dean , correct ?" Dean nodded " ok dean how old Is Sam ?" He's 14 " ok what is his surname

"Jackson dean said" knowing that was his dad's name on his fake credit card .ok we will be back with his results soon , if you would like to contact you parents or are you his legal guardian ?" Well my dads away on business but I will ring him now . "Take a seat please "said the doctor and so dean sat in the seat behind him uptight waiting so impatiently to find out what's wrong . He held back his tears and tried to call John .

Dean was pacing up and down the room Sam was in hours earlier hoping his bother was ok . It had been 2 hours since Sam was rushed into hospital . Dean had rang his father and told him Sam had collapsed in the street but he couldn't come back until they got this vamp nest , John said they were killing at least 3 people a day .dean sat down at the edge of the seat , twirling with his thumbs nervously when the doors opened and the doctor came in first pulling Sam's bed with him ." so Doc what's wrong ? "Dean said eagerly " we don't know we have a couple of tests but it shows back all normal !"

Dean stared at the doctor as if there was a but . The doctor said I will be back soon I have to get some more results . Dean walked over to his brother who was a more human colour now , and sat down on the chair . Please kiddo , wake up tell me what happened . Dean picked up Sam's hand noticing there was a needle in it with a tube leading up to a see through bag containing liquid that looked like water. Dean observed this with a nervous look on his face . The doc came back in with paper in his hands . "Ok everything seems normal but we still do t know why he had a seizure , had he eaten today ?" " yeah said dean about an hour before he had it" " ok well he will have to stay in over night for observation, we will need to take blood every few hours to make sure he is still ok . He can't leave until we find out why he seized " dean looked back over to Sam and when he turned back the doctor had gone . Dean picked up Sam's hand "wacky wacky Sammy " dean looked at Sam hoping something would happen but nothing did. Dean looked down at the floor when he felt the sudden twitching of Sam's hands am stood up and let go of Sam's hand incase of a bother seizure but no , Sam started to blinked his eyes slowly , opening them more each time . " dean , w...what happened ?" Sam said so confused he thought it was just another dream . Dean leant over Sam " sammy you had a fit " deans voice cracked as he said it ." What are you talking about "Sam sat up as if nothing happened he looked fine" well I went to get a beer and u were asleep . When I got back you were gone and I read a message on your cell , I got back in the car and I went back to the store but on the way I saw you on the floor just laying there so people all around you . I freaked dude , I tried waking you up but you just gripped ma shirt and started shacking the hell out of me , your skin was white and your eyes back in your head . The doc said you had a seizure and your staying in for observations ." No dean I can't of you don't understand , it was just a dream !" Sam said looking at deans face not being able to decide which eye to look into ."what are you talking about Sam !?" " ok but don't freak , for the past few day I ... I " spit it out "dean said raising his voice a little " I have been having this dream were I'm being chased out of the store buy this mad who wore a black hoodie . Everyday until today it got more realistic but today when I was getting a soda , it came true dean I was walking up the road and he kept speeding up just like in my dream , i ran up the road because I freaked and I thought I lost him I looked behind me and he was gone but when I turned back around again he was there his nose literally touching mine .my breath got caught in my throat like he was doing it ." Deans eyes were growing bigger and bigger as the story went on " he told me it was my fault mum died ! Then he did something and I felt like I was chocking and then I woke up hear !" Dean just stared at Sam for a few seconds and said "well did you see what he looked like?" "No just that his eyes were yellow like glowing yellow , he made me feel weak ,real weak !" "What was the last thing you remember " " I just told you chocking , well I felt my head hit the ground hard but that's it " the doc bust back into the room Sam your awake ! " he said with a shocked look on his face . He rushed over to the bed and asked him how he was feeling " I feel fine "Sam said shrugging his shoulders "ok well our results lead us to believe you fitted because not enough oxygen was in your brain ! What was you doing before you collapsed ... Can you remember?" The doctor was pulling the needle out of Sam's hand now and Sam screwed up up his nose and opened his mouth to say ow but he didn't . Yeah I just went for a soda , then I errr ...umm was running back home because it was raining " " well .ok that's maybe what caused it but it's very unlikely let me just take some more blood to make sure your oxygen is back to normal ." Nicholas left and dean sat on ams bed opposite him and pulled a small smile "you really did freak me ,out I shat myself Sammy " Sam pulled and awkward smile as deans smile faded and looked down on Sam's neck he pulled his collar down to reveal red marks around his baby brothers neck. " what is it " holy crap Sam , your neck !" Sam jumped off the bed and looked in the mirror on the wall " oh god that can't be good " the doctor came back in with a box and told Sam to sit down . Sam sat on the chair dean was was sat on to cover his neck. The doc told him to hold out his arm Sam looked at dean hesitantly , dean noded slightly and Sam gave out his arm . The doctor took Sam by the back of his wrist and pocked the large needle into his vein on the opposite side of his elbow. Sam screwed up his nose , the sight of all that blood curdled his stomach so he turned to look at dean who mirrored Sam's face as if he could feel his pain. Nicholas took out the need and put into a box, right I will be back shortly with results. Sam got back up in,t the bed rubbing his arm a little . " so what now dean ?" Dean thought for a second well we can't stay here for much longer we need to get you home and figure every thing out . Dean jogged across the long room and looked around the corner quick Sam now . Samara bed his grubby high neck brown jacket and followed dean . They ducked behind the reception desk and run straight out of the door. They both got into the car and dean drove off. It was 6:30 by now and thesis was coming up but Sam was tired he hadn't really slept for days because of his nightmares . Dean looked at Sam to see he was falling asleep , dean tightly gripped his brothers shoulder and shock it " Sammy you can't fall asleep, not yet ! If some one sees you dreaming and you start screaming there gunna think I'm hurting you " Dean opened all the windows and blasted the music but nothing stopped Sam he drifted away slowly. Dean raced the car up the street and skidded into the motel car park . He tried to wake up Sam but it didn't wake. he run around to Sam's door and dragged Sam out , yeah he was a 6 foot 14 year old but he weighed basically nothing mdean put one arm under sams arm and one under his legs and lifted him up noticing how very skinny his brother was . Dean laid Sam neatly down on his bed just as Bobby called " hey Bobby..."dean started by t was interrupted " no time for chit chat dean , when Sam fitted earlier it was my fault , dean looked vary confused, the demon was trying to kill Sam and we knew a spell that we could use to get into the demons mind but it was risky I saw him strangling Sam so I stopped him but the lack of oxygen in Sam's brain made him collapse either that or he died but I don't know why he shock maybe it was lack of oxygen in his arms and legs , he wants Sam dead because Sam has abilities that can tell the future that's why he had the dream about being chased . In the future Sam will tell got when and were lucifer will rise so god can stop him but if Sam's dead lucifer rises and all of hell comes to . So we have to keep sam safe ok " Bobby took a few long breaths and dean said "ok" but you have to come here there is more hunters in this town that any other town in the states so he is safest here ." See yah in a couple of hours " dean snapped the cell shut and ran around the room collecting there things and putting them into a bag. "DEAN HELP , DEAN !" Dean ran over to Sam who was dreaming again but this time throwing punches dean grabbed his brothers arms and held them down " SAM ... SAMMMY wake up " Sam sat up up takin one long loud breath and said " dean he's gunna try and kill me again in a garage " dean got up and carrived on packing , "c'mom Sam we have to go dad ""what why " " I'll explain on the way ".

" so ima I'm some kind of Psych ..." " no , yeah I dunno Sam ! , we'll fix this don't worry , I will find a way . Sam and dean were in there beloved car about 1 hour away from were there farther was . Dean looked down at Sam , at his neck " does that hurt , on your neck ." No not really , I don't even remember him doing it "Sam said Sean rolled his eyes back up onto the road "DEAN !" his eyes grew wide instantly *black* *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* Sam woke up his car beeping loudly and the smell of engine smoke filled the air , he looked across Dean " Dean ,dean wake up sam Crocked " he opened the door and a car in front was smashed they crashed he quickly hopped around to deans door his leg bleeding , he quickly pulled the large piece of metal out from below his knee . He tried pulling deans door open but it was stuck . Sam smashed the window which caused little bits of glass to fly deans directions. Sam opened the door from the inside ,Deans head was leaning in the wheel and his arm hanging , it looked deranged , it was obviously broken ,sam did his best to drag dean out of the car out he laid Dean on the grass next to the highway and went to see if the people in front were ok . As sam approached the car he noticed that it wasn't even smoking and then noticed there was no one in it sam was puzzled and went back so dean "dean dean come one , " Sam slaped dean herd across the face which caused dean to wake " awwwww" dean realised they had crashed and said" are they ok " but Sam told him that no on was in the car . They couldn't find there phone in the car and Sam spotted a small house a short walk away . They both walked up to the house slowly because Sam's leg was still gushing blood . They had to stop and use some of Sam's top to bandage it until they got to the house . As they grew closer they saw a public telephone outside the house dean dialled his fathers number But when he turned Sam was gone " hello " said the car liar voice but dean dropped the phone reilising that it said garage in small letters above the door and ran inside ."Sammy we're are you Sammy" dean heard Sam screaming and flew up the stairs were the noise was coming from . Dean saw him the demon , the face of pure evil . Sam had been tied to the chair , dean ran forward but the Demon through him back against the wall Dean unconsciously slid down to the ground . The Demon pulled out a blade raised it high into the air he was going to plummeted it into sams stomach but before that can happen John run in . Before the crash happened dean had text his father saying that's in Sams dream he was being killed in the garage John know what garage it was instantly because it was the only garage on the highway . The Demon charged for Sam found him self locked as if he were locked in a box he couldn't move when he looked up to ceiling he saw that there was a devils trap on the roof he looks straight over to John " why are you little hunter " snarled the Demon I knew I shouldn't of done it here that you nosy hunters with your large noses would barge into my business ." John run over and Untied Sam ,Bobby came in with a bag full of equipment and sat on the chair Sam was just in . John and Bobby were talking to the Demon while Sam run over to Dean helping him up , trying to shake him awake . Dean set up with the sigh of relief on his face noticing his brother was untied and the Demon was in the trap ." What what happened Sam when did dad and Bobby get here " " just now they saves our asses . Bobby started chanting the exorcist spell and The Demon started to scream his head wiped back is if he broke his neck ,black smoke filled the room then dissapered through a small whole in the wall .the dead body slumped to the floor .bobby said " well I best start digging a hole in the garden, Poor fella " Bobby lifted the body over his shoulders and exited the room .John stride it across the room to give his two sons A hug but dean screeched about the pain realising still his arm was broken " well we ought to get that fixed up" Sam walked across the room dragging his bad leg behind him .he gave his dad a hug and then his brother he was just so happy to be alive still John and the two boys left the house got in Bobby's truck towing the Impala behind them and went back to the bobbys place.


End file.
